After All
by josiecat14
Summary: Post-Extras. Tally can't get over losing Zane. She has a pit in her heart that she knows no one will be able to fix, even David. She's been having very strange nightmares. But when the unexpected happens, and she is caught and taken to a new rebellion, will she be able to find herself? Or will she get lost and never find her way out? She's been through a lot, after all... TAXZA
1. Chapter 1

The Thousand Faces Party: Chapter One

David and Tally in the garden never happened.

Aya's POV:

I was talking to some people who were asking me about my story, when I saw Tally being pulled into a room by David. I said goodbye to the people I was talking to and went over to the door to listen to the conversation.

The first thing I saw was David trying to kiss Tally. He pulled her in close and she pushed him away. She glared at him with a glare only a Special could make.

"David. NO," she said in the process of staring, "I can't. You know that."

"Tally. It's been three years. THREE YEARS." David protested.

I could swear I saw a lone tear roll down her cheek when she answered. "NO amount of time will be long enough."

Then, she pushed him away and started heading to the door. She looked about ready to spill. I ran and hid in the mess of a crowd, praying to not be seen by her.

What did David mean? Three years? I was confused. Then I remembered when Tally had said her last kiss had died. I wondered…

If anybody knew anything about it, it would be Shay. I needed to have some answers.

Tally's POV:

As I was engaging in a conversation about Shay's new life, I was pulled aside by David.

"Tally, I need to talk to you in private." David said. I didn't have a chance to respond as we headed to an empty room. 

He pulled me into him, ready to kiss him. I pulled away. I couldn't do that. Not with him gone.

I would never be the same again. I KILLED him.

I killed my true love.

"David, NO." I said. I knew I glared at him, but I didn't mean to. He surely knew that I would never be able to love someone again.

I would just hurt them and me.

"I can't. You know that." I said.

" Tally. It's been three years. THREE YEARS." David replied. A look of anger in his eyes.

He never would've looked at me like that.

"NO amount of time will be long enough." I whispered. A lone tear escaped my eye where I was trying to hide them.

I stormed out of the room and jumped into the gardens right below. I ran into the hazy maze of plants and bushes.

I found a bench and cried.

"Specials don't cry." I whispered to no one in particular.

No one cared anyway. No one cared about the boy who always stood out a little with those shaky hands and headaches. No one cared that he took the wrong pill.

No one cared that I was just sitting here, face in hands, crying about him to myself.

"I"m sorry." I choked out to him. Maybe he was listening. I so wished that he would be sitting next to me comforting me, telling me everything would be alright.

I would never do this in front of anyone else. Not even Shay-la.

I wished I could tell him that I didn't mean the things I said. That I didn't say a proper goodbye.

I just wished I could see him one last time.

Aya's POV:

I needed to find out what was going on with Tally. I ran over to Shay, eager to get some answers.

She was with some of her crim friends. They were talking peacefully, then I came up.

"Shay-la, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

She smiled. "Anything, Aya."

"Who was the last person Tally-wa kissed?" I asked. The group of crims looked at me like I just did something unspeakable.

Shay stared. She swallowed hard, and then looked back at her crim friends. They nodded.

"His name was Zane."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gardens: Chapter Two

Aya's POV:

Shay and I were walking through the gardens.

"Tally and I were due to have the operation on the same day, because we share the same birthday. We were both sixteen and young, and I wanted to run away to the smoke." she stopped to catch her breath. You could tell that this was all very personal to her. 

"I left, without Tally, and found the Smoke with David, who took me. I fell in love with him, and we started dating. The day came for Tally to have the operation, but Dr. Cable had stopped her. She told her that if she didn't go out and find the Smoke and the people in it, she wouldn't be able to turn pretty." Shay continued. I had heard this all, and I was beginning to wonder how it all tied into this Zane guy.

"She made it all the way out to the Smoke, all by herself. She started to like David, and David started liking her more than me. He fell head over heals for her. Eventually, she realized that she didn't want to leave the Smoke. The Specials found her any ways. You know what specials are, right?" Shay asked. I nodded.

"The specials destroyed the Smoke, and turned me and a couple of others pretty. The rest escaped. All that time, though, David's mother Maddy had been trying to figure out a cure for prettiness, and she found it.

Tally wanted to try it out on me, but I wouldn't give my permission. So, she decided she would do it. She wrote a note to herself, and planned to come back with me to have the surge. David would come and give her the pills along with the note when she was pretty, and she would take them and live happily ever after. That's never the case, though.

She turned pretty and made lots of friends in New Pretty Town. She and I joined a group called the crims, and her and the leader of the crims, Zane, fell in love." This was the part that was going to get interesting. I had never heard this part of the story before.

"They did everything together, including, finding the cure. Tally was so overwhelmed from this new information in the note, that Zane offered to split the pills with her. She split the two pills with him, and that's when things started to happen. They were escaping prettiness. They kept themselves 'bubbly' and were trying to escape New Pretty Town like Tally was told to do.

While all of this was going on, Zane was getting massive headaches. He had to go to the emergency room, once. Eventually though, they made their escape without me. After they found David, Maddy, David's mom, checked out Zane. When Tally told her about splitting the pills, she told her that the way they worked was that once someone took the first pill, it would eat away at the brain and take away the lesions. If you didn't take the second pill, though, it would continue eating at your brain until it was all gone. Zane had taken the first pill, and Tally took the second. Tally had thought her way out of being a pretty.

Zane then set off the tracker. One time when he was in the hospital, they had put a tracker in his tooth. The Specials were coming soon, and David begged Tally to come with him, but she refused. She couldn't leave her love to die. She stayed behind.

After they were caught, Tally became a Special along with me and some of the other crims, and made our own group called the 'cutters'. Zane was made a pretty again, and everything was happy. But not for Tally. She wanted Zane to be a special, too.

Whenever she looked at him, she felt a sickening feeling. Like she was better than him. He was shaky and weak due to the brain damage. The feeling of superiority is programed into you when you become a special.

So, We devised a plan. We would help a group of crims escape and then let them be caught by the specials so that Dr. Cable could know how smart and worthey he was and turn him into a Special. So, we followed the boys all the way down to Diego, Tally refusing to let Zane out of her sight. She was so in love and happy then…" Shay looked as if that wasn't the case now. She took a deep breath and continued.

"When we got to Diego, the war started. Our city against Diego. Then, Zane asked the doctors to change him so that he could be as strong as Tally. They warned him that it would be a lot for someone like him, but he still wished to proceed. He didn't want to lose her.

Then, the surgeons called. Zane was about to die because it didn't go as planned. Tally was there, too. I don't know exactly what happened, but she was devastated when he died. I remember her walking out of the office, changed forever. She was so much, colder. Cold, and sad. She won't ever love again, she's told me. I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't her. I know that she blames herself for his death, and she's lost a lot of tears over him." Shay said, the last words barely a whisper.

"Oh my gosh." I said. It's all I could say, really. I didn't realize her pain went that deep. Yeah, I heard the story of Diego and all, but not from Shay and Tally themselves. It was so much more believable and true, I had never heard about Zane.

"Shay. The reason I wanted to hear is because I heard Tally and David talking. David tried to kiss her and she was crying. I swear. And then, he completely lashed out on her. Saying it's been three years." I said. She nodded.

"Sorry to cut you off, but I have to go find Tally. Got to talk to her about this. She will probably be crying." Shay said sympathetically.

Then, we heard them. Crying noises. Shay motioned for me to follow her. We went around a few paths, and found her.

Tally, head in her hands, weeping.

Shay walked up to her and was softly talking. "Tally-wa, is it about Zane-la again?"

She, of course, nodded.

"He wouldn't want you to feel like this. It's not your fault." she said again.

Between cries, Tally said, "But it is my fault, Shay-la. If I just took the other one, then I would have my Zane back with me!" she said.

Shay ran her fingers through Tally's hair. "That's nothing you can change now, Tally. Just be glad he's in a better place."

Tally's gaze drifted over to me. "Does Aya know?" I nodded. Instead of looking angry or mad, she looked relieved. "I need someone else. David doesn't like to talk about it."

"Tally, Aya saw what happened tonight between you and David." Shay said in a very hushed tone.

"Usually, he is respectful of my choice. Well, I thought. Maybe he thought that I would give in eventually…" Tally said, "But I still chose Zane."

Tally had stopped crying and she was standing up, "Come on. We better get back to the party." Tally said with her old evil Special voice. Sharp as razors. I wondered what it would feel like to meet another Special. Would they be just like Tally, or would they be softer, and it was just Tally's past that haunted her?

I guessed the ladder.


End file.
